Princess and Soldier
by Pure White Mochi
Summary: Kuroko is a phantom prince while Kagami is a young commander. Both are seeking for a new spark to light up their lives yet their kingdom is crossing into the boundaries of danger. Will these two be able to survive and find what they're both seeking for? Rated M because I don't know what's going to happen to this fic. Safety first. Pairings: KagaKuro, MidoTaka, probably more.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Once upon a time, there lived a phantom prince. In his past, royal guests, servants, and even his personal bodyguards had a tough time knowing where he is. The prince was always told to hold a stronger and more noticeable presence or else he will not be able to lead the kingdom.

The prince had several friends. His closest friends were his personal bodyguards plus his garment coordinator. They had all been trained to protect the prince with their lives. Everyday, at least two of his bodyguards were ordered to accompany him wherever he wonders. Yes, wherever.

"Kurokocchi! Your father sent me here to tell you that dinner is almost ready!"

"He'll be there in 15 minutes!"

"Ah, Momocchi. Are you perhaps making Kuroko a new dress?" The soldier stepped into the royal chamber.

"Yes, Tetsu-kun requested to have another gown made for his next disguise. Tetsu-kun, why don't you show Kise?"

"I refuse."

"So mean! I was even the first one to figure out your first crossdress disguise." Kise's comical tears came down in streams.

"It still feels embarrassing to show myself in such a state."

"Aw, come on Kurokocchi. I'm sure you cute!"

"... Just a peek. Then I'm changing."

"Thank you, Kurokocchi!" Kise's face was glowing with happiness.

Kuroko unlocked the change room's door, stepping out with his usual poker face.

The pink gown consisted of the usual frills and lacing that people would find in fancy dresses. Along with the light blue veil material and silky pink cloth, his hair colour match the the dress colour to make him look like cotton candy.

"You're so cute, Kurokocchi!"

"No matter how many times I wear this, it still feels embarrassing."

"Not at all, you're always amazing pulling these disguises off!"

"Thank you, Kise-kun. Momoi-san, is there anything left to add for this gown?"

"No, everything is all set in order."

"Thank you again, Momoi-san. I will be changing and heading off to dinner. Kise-kun, please tell my father I will arrive shortly."

"Roger!"

The blonde swordsman left the room and walked down to the dining room.

"Momoi-san, there's one more thing."

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"How long has it been since the last royal party?"

"Um, let's see… 3 months I suspect."

"Then the next one will be in a week. I will be sneaking out of the castle in the midst of the party. Please prepare me an escape plan by then."

"Understood."

* * *

"Kanpai!" Soldiers clinked their mugs in celebration of a very successful hunt. One of the tables consisted of Kagami, Takao, and Furihata.

"Man, that was so much fun!"

"Kagami, you got so much game today!" Furihata said in admiration.

"That's because all wild boars and beasts came running to him!" Exclaimed Takao.

"No, you were only being reckless Takao."

"Shin-chan! Where did you go? You disappeared after the hunt."

"Royal duty called. Anyway, Furihata, Commander Hyuuga called you."

"Really? Then I'll see you guys later."

"Later, Furi!"

Midorima sat down on a chair beside Takao's. The hawk boy noticed a new expression on the green haired megane which he was about to ask until he saw Kagami stuffing his face.

"You are the youngest promoting commander yet your food etiquette represents a four year-old."

"Food gives you strength. Besides, it didn't seem like you were trying when you summoned your plants."

That caused Midorima to lose a straw.

"First of all, they're roots. Second, unlike you, I can't afford to waste all my magic energy in fighting when I have other jobs."

"Like guarding that phantom prince?"

"That's one of the jobs, yes."

"Who's this phantom prince?"

"..."

"...eh?"

"How long have you been in this kingdom Kagami?"

"About 10 years."

Bakagami. Is what Midorima and Takao both thought.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the only son of the royal family who is nicknamed the phantom prince for his lack of presence. You're telling me that you've been in living in this kingdom for 10 years and you don't know anything about him?"

"Nope."

"It's to be expected. It's bakagami after all."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, I have to go. I have more royal duties to fill out. Takao, don't drink too much."

"Oh, is Shin-chan worried about me?

"Anyone would be worried if their partner drank too much and get a hangover after. Idiot."

With back facing Takao and Kagami, Midorima walked away.

I'll never get tired of teasing him.

"Hey Takao."

"Ya?"

"I think I'm drunk."

"Woah, already? Pffft, I thought you'd be the type to handle this kind of stuff. I'll go get some water and help you get to your room"

"Thanks."

* * *

"I see you were having fun at the party, Shintarou." Akashi stared out of the castle window. The moon was yet to be full.

"It was only one successful hunt. I don't see the point in throwing such a large celebration."

"Perhaps not. Although your expressions are disagreeing with you."

"You never miss to see an action. As always."

"Or else I would not be absolute."

"Of course."

"Now let us discuss why you're here." Akashi turned to face Midorima and placed a document folder on his desk.

"I received news from Commander Kasamatsu. It seems that there was an assault in the eastern area. We don't know who the culprits are yet but we are suspecting that they're from the Kirisaki Daichi clan. Their clan is known for their sneak attacks and feints. Doing a small assault like this one is almost nothing to them. The main question would be, why would they do this? You will help the commanders and I solve this case. Whoever the culprits are, they are certainly planning for an even bigger assault."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Yes, there is one more thing." Akashi stated, seeing that Midorima was ready to leave.

"Someone was murdered from the assault."

Midorima widened his eyes.

"They were probably trying to tell us that this death was only the beginning."

"But who had died?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei."

* * *

 **(A/N): I know I have other stories to update but I was kind of itching to write this one. I will have more time soon to update my Vanguard fic but I want to see how I can go until I reach a big writer's block for this story. Review if you want. It would be nice to have some good feedback...**


	2. Chapter 2: Foreshadow

Chapter 2:

Several days had passed since Midorima's meeting with Akashi as now it was the night before the royal party. Akashi and Midorima were discussing the case plans with the rest of the commanders while two other soldiers accompanied their prince.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, do you really want to proceed with this? What if your father finds out again?"

"I am already prepared for the consequences, Kise-kun. I already know father isn't very fond of me for my lack of presence. Even so, I'm sure we both can come to an understanding when it comes to freedom."

"Kise-chin shouldn't worry so much. Kuro-chin escaped the castle multiple times."

"I know but, I have a weird feeling about this one."

"No need to worry Ki-chan. My escape plans are all flawless. So, shall we proceed on how the plan is going to go through?"

"Please do so, Momoi-san."

* * *

"So if we look at all the clans…" Hyuga said, staring at the ancient map on the wooden table.

"The ones who are most likely to attack should be…" (Kasamatsu speaking)

"Kirisaki Daichi, Touou, and Seiho." (Imayoshi speaking)

The commanders, Hyuga, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Kagami, Miyaji, and Akashi, along with the royal guard, Midorima, were discussing their next plan of survival.

"I'm not surprised. We always have a cold war between Kirisaki Daichi and Touou. But why Seiho?" Kagami asked.

"Actually, we've been suspecting Seiho for quite some time now. It is most likely that they are trying to rebuild their village after losing such a large population from our war." Imayoshi explained, pointing his index finger on the map of where it says "Seiho".

"What do you think we should do, Akashi-san?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Overall, the best plan is to stay put. We will reinforce our defense and pay extra attention to our surroundings. No one will leave or enter the kingdom until we decide it is safe."

"What if the enemy gets through our defense?"

"Try not to underestimate us, Kagami. Our combination of clans is a strong force to be reckon with." Hyuga was smiling, but a dark aura was surrounding him.

"Hyuga's right. But if you're that worried, Taiga…" A glint of yellow showed in Akashi's left eye. Only for a second though.

"We'll have Murasakibara strengthen the invisible barrier. Even if our enemy attacks from underground, they'll be blocked. Does that suffice your concern?"

"Yes." Senpais can sure be scary. Same age or not.

"Then it's settled, we'll wait for the enemy's attack."

* * *

"There is something bothering me right now."

"What is it, Shintarou?"

Both soldiers were in Akashi's office, reading and signing paperwork.

"Why didn't we discuss the clans' objectives?"

"Perhaps the question had slipped my mind."

"Please don't lie to me."

Akashi looked up to his close friend and put down the ink pen.

"It is best if this topic isn't discussed for the time being."

"Don't run away from my question."

"Shintarou." This time, Akashi's left eye was completely yellow. His personality disorder was really something to be terrified of. Midorima had a consistent, idle experience of this disorder to know well enough that his life can turn to a dire point.

"Currently, it is not a very suitable time for such a discussion. Our enemies have a tendency to act immediate and occasionally rash. All three clans could even be forming a collaboration as we speak. All we can do is act as the sitting duck and wait for another action. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Midorima nodded.

"Good, now let us get back on our paperwork." The triggers to Akashi's eye colour transitions are truly a mystery to behold.

Akashi, you requested to uncover the reason for the assault from the get go. So why was there no mention from the meeting earlier?

Midorima decided to resolve it some other time. He didn't want to awaken the "other" Akashi again.

"Worry not, Shintarou. I assure you that my other self has been controlled. He will not be coming out anytime soon" By human nature, Midorima was almost about to jump out of his chair but suppressed it, making it look like a simple twitch.

* * *

Momoi tapped her pen on each step of the escape plan as she checked with the three boys to reassure their jobs for tomorrow.

"Everyone knows what they're doing?"

"Yes."

"Roger!"

"Understood~."

"Good. Now let's head off to bed. We'll all be needing our beauty sleep."

Kise, Murasakibara, and Momoi kindly left the royal chambers, softly shutting the door.

Kuroko stepped out to the balcony, catching a cool, midnight breeze. He wasn't ready to get his beauty sleep yet. There was too many things to think about. What will be the prince's first activity when he steps out?

"To find true love?"

Love? Of all the things he could think of, true love was the first? It's not a bad idea. His father was always telling him that he needed to find someone to secure the family's future.

"But true love is different, isn't it?" There is a difference between an arranged marriage and an once-in-a-lifetime encounter.

Kuroko always dreamed of having an unexpected meeting. No matter the place or time, destiny will work its magic. He wouldn't even care if it's the same gender. As long as it's true love.

"Because it's more fun that way."

Finishing his last thoughts, the light blue haired prince said goodnight to the midnight sky.

* * *

Extra part:

At the same time, Kagami looked out of the diminutive window from the commander's dorm. The room consisted of the main door and eight other smaller doors. Each door faced another, making it a short hallway and each door had a name plate of a commander. The farthest had a shiny golden plate that read "Kagami Taiga".

The common room was connected to the hallway which was where the man stood.

"The moon's shining brightly today too."

His red eyes glistened in the moonlight as the winds danced through his short locks of hair.

"Looking up at the sky like this sure brings backs memories. I wonder how Tatsuya is doing."

"As well as he should be."

"Tatsuya! What are you doing here?"

"His majesty wanted to increase the Yosen defense so I was personally summoned."

"Either way, it's great to see you again!" Kagami gave his brother a "bro hug" along with a nostalgic fist bump.

"Same here. Anyway, I heard you got promoted to a commander. How does it feel, commander Taiga?"

"Nothin' special, really. I'm just glad that I get a higher salary."

"Haha. Well keep up the good work. I need to walk back to my own dorm now. It was good seeing you again, Taiga. I'll catch up to you later."

"Ya, see ya later bro."

Once again, Kagami turned to look out of the petite window. He didn't know why he stood there, acting so still. It's as if the tiger wanted to become a butterfly and drift through the wind. Land on a nice, pretty flower and nuzzle on the petal while drinking nectar.

"Ya right, what am I, a romantic?" He shook his head with disagreement. Forget about creature morphing, before he can even think about having a sunny relaxation, the kingdom has to be in eternal peace. Or at least be safe until the next war or hidden assault. To top it off, he loves his job. Writing daily reports may be boring but putting yourself in a battle field has more excitement and thrill than anything he can imagine.

"But… Settling down once and a while might not be so bad."

"..."

"Did I just say 'settling down'?"

At that moment, Kagami's whole body glowed red in embarrassment.

Aww. Why did I have to go and say that out loud in the middle of the night? I hope no one heard me. More importantly, why was I thinking about love?

* * *

 **(A/N): To be honest... I let chapter end like this because I couldn't think of anything else to add to the last line. ^^; I know there might little too many horizontal lines but I had some situations where I couldn't just leave out. This chapter is only for a build up which is why it may have been a little boring so next chap will be more interesting. I hope... I have no idea why I randomly added Himuro in this though. :P Last thing I wanna mention. This story is based off of a KagaKuro fan art that I posted on my Instagram a few weeks ago which I have no idea who the artist is but thank you unknown artist for giving me this inspiration! (The fan art will be the cover for this story when I can find it again.) Last last thing. I want to thank the people who followed, favourited, and reviewed this story.**

 **Please review if you want, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3: Build Up

Dawn had yet to approach the night sky as it was still dark with little sparkly stars, huddled to make a Milky Way. It truly was a starry night. There were even some occasions when one can spot a shooting star.

Things seemed peaceful at first. Although an unfamiliar soldier lurked in the shadow. Of course, no one could fool the eyes of Murasakibara's. The person must be either an idiot or an highly intelligent person to stand less than a meter away from the, Murasakibara Atsushi, one of the top five elite royal guards. Also known as, "The Purple Crusher".

Murasakibara placed his hand on the brick wall.

BOOM.

Chunks of brick dispersed out of the wall, thudding on the cement ground. The shadow stayed still without a flinch.

He isn't normal. The purple haired guard thought. Everyone who had a taste or even peeked at Murasakibara's magic would at least quiver. But this person stayed still as a rock.

"Show yourself." Murasakibara prepares himself, not knowing what could happen.

"There is nothing to fear. I am on your side." Out of the darkness came a man who is as attractive as a red rose under the moonlight. His long side swept fringe covers his left eye, complimenting his slick, black hair.

"Who are you?"

"An ally. Also a future human weapon."

"When did you arrive?"

"About three days ago."

"Where are you from?"

"Glancia. West North from here."

Every answer to his every question was suspicious. Yet the royal guard didn't sense any danger from this man. Who was he exactly? What does he want?

"Full name."

"Himuro Tatsuya. Mind if we become friends?"

Murasakibara slightly furrowed his eyebrows. The situation couldn't have been more nonsense to him. A man who claimed to be an ally, also a human weapon, possibly living in a very far away area, and just asked to be "friends" with a person who he's never met before. Many people would think "what's with this guy!?".

.

"If you don't mind, I hope you can answer my question." His smile was gentle and cunning.

The purple haired soldier didn't know what to do. Make a friendship and observe him or just stay quiet. He suddenly remembered the phrase that Akashi once told him. It echoed inside his head.

Flashback:

Training was finished at last. Commanders sent the trainees home along with the royal guards. Large beads of sweat dripped down from the miniature purple haired titan as he walked to the nearest water station. Experiencing some slight nausea while feeling fatigue was the worst feeling for someone who prefers to laze around. But he didn't care. He had a whole bagful of snacks waiting to be eaten.

"Atsushi, I request you to come to my office right after you change. You may have your snacks after our little chat."

Just when the Maiubo Heaven was calling their rightful, gluttony God. *Sigh.* Snacks will have to wait then.

"Ok~."

Exactly as Akashi told Murasakibara to do, he quickly changed into his royal guard uniform and headed to the castle grounds. From there, he opened the mahogany door and stood exactly where Midorima was standing on the night of the celebration.

The red haired royal was of course, standing behind his desk and observing the duties of other soldiers. Murasakibara hoped Akashi would skim through the chat. His snacks were calling.

"I appreciate you coming here so quickly Atsushi. Now, what I would like to discuss is your progress over your training."

Instantly, the red haired leader dived into an attack, for the purple haired man was not prepared to take in the pain. Despite that, he responded by taking a step back to buy some time.

But Akashi was a step faster.

"Your reactions are too slow."

Akashi was already behind Murasakibara. He was ready to trap the victim into his hands. But this sparring was far from over. The giant had sensed the other's movements and made a quick duck. The two backed a step, knowing that it was best to think rationally.

"Aka-chin is scarier than usual. Did something happen?" Murasakibara said so casually as he dodged each sharp movement from the other.

"Nothing to worry about, my friend." Akashi slashed the air above Murasakibara.

At last, Murasakibara used magic to equip his brass knuckles. Akashi did not have his twin swords beside him yet he knew in his mind that his prized scissors would suffice.

"You're finally equipped I see. Not to worry, this battle was mine long ago."

Everything froze. Akashi disabled Murasakibara's movement and struck his last stab in the heart.

"As I thought, you need more training. You'll be getting more jobs to increase your ability to sense future attacks, as well as physical body reactions. Let's finish it here. Your armor won't break but it's best to replace it."

Down and out. His legs collapsed to the floor.

"Geez, it's only because Aka-chin is too strong."

"Fufufu, that's flattering to hear from you, Atsushi. But I can also tell your moments of improvements and downfalls. And right now, you need to know that most important thing is to know your enemy well. That is why you should keep your friends and allies close but your enemies closer."

Flashback end.

Keep your friends and allies close but your enemies closer, huh? Well, I don't think he's an enemy but he suspicious enough to keep an eye on.

"Ok, we can be friends."

"Thanks, I'm new here so I'm glad that I already made a friend."

"You said you're from Glancia. Does that mean you know Kaga-chin?"

"You mean Taiga? As in Kagami Taiga? We're brothers. We're not blood-related though."

"Eh~, is that so?" I get this feeling like we can along somehow. Maybe it's one of his tactics. Hm~, I'll just have to observe a bit more.

The two Yosen defense soldiers began a long conversation that carried throughout the whole morning.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurokocchi, Momocchi!"

"Good morning, Kise-kun."

"Good morning, Ki-chan! Hey, hey, listen to this! Apparently, one of the commanders proposed to the dorm mother last night!"

"Oh, that's news. Which commander?"

"Hyuga-san."

"Wow, I never expected him."

"Right? And the dorm mother too! Riko-san is always saying that she's too busy with managing you boys but I guess she has her own moments when she wants to settle down."

"Who said that I agreed to marry anyone?"

"Ri-chan! Does that mean you rejected him?"

"I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I'm only 20! I may be four years your senior but a rushed romance isn't healthy. You guys better hurry or his majesty will be angry at the prince's tardiness."

"Yes ma'am."

Kise closed the door as Riko left the scene.

"That surprised me for a moment. I never expected the dorm mother to be in the main castle." Said Kuroko.

"Now that you mention it, she should be getting ready for today's royal party..." Added Kise.

At that moment, the three younglings knew that Aida Riko, the dorm mother, was in a deep spell of love.

Momoi clears her throat.

"So, going on with the plan here-"

"Wait! Murasakibaracchi isn't here yet!"

The tall purple soldier ducked down the door entrance and yawned.

"I'm here~."

"Geez, Mu-kun is always so slow! What were you doing?"

"Talking."

Another yawn.

"Talking? To whom?"

"Just a friend."

The three looked at each other and looked back. They seem to be rather interested in this "friend" his.

"Is he new? Where did he come from? How did you guys meet."

"Momoicchi, wait! You're barricading him with questions!"

"It's okay~. He's from Glancia and he knows Kaga-chin. We met at the front gate of the castle. We got to talk lots~."

He looks happy. Thought Kise.

I must get to know him. He might've bribed Mu-kun if he's so happy now. Thought Momoi.

Momoi cleared her throat as she gained the audience's attention once more.

"Getting back on topic here, today is the monthly royal party, a.k.a, operation: Tetsu-kun's Escape Plan. As we have already reviewed this, Tetsu-kun will be attending the early parts of the party for escaping any parts of suspicion. Then, when the main musical performance starts, Mu-kun will escort Tetsu-kun back to his room while Ki-chan helps distract the crowd. And at that point, Tetsu-kun will change into his disguise and escape through the secret passage. Everyone's clear on the plan?"

"Roger!"

"Yup~."

"Yes."

"Then off you go to breakfast. I still have some things to prepare. See you guys later."

"You've worked hard."

As the door was just about to shut, a soft voice spoke.

"Thanks again, Momoi-san, you're always a big help."

She turns around, red-faced and a big, sunny smile.

"Anything for Tetsu-kun." _Waaah, Tetsu-kun just gave me a praise! My heart's beating faster than ever._

The prince nodded and shut the door.

"Now, back to work. There's still some touch ups I need for the laces…"

* * *

 **(A/N): I'm sorry for taking so long! I couldn't pick up the motivation to write this and I started to work on this other fic so I ended up getting distracted. (-_-;) I don't know when I can update again but it might be soon since I'm picking up the motivation again. But who knows. ^^; Again, I apologize for being super late and for a messy chapter. I'm adding in so many random elements... Anyway, see you guys some time!**


End file.
